


In the darkness

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lust at First Sight, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What kind of relationship do you have with Sherlock Holmes?”</p><p>The silver haired man jumped from the chair and stood in a defensive pose looking at the shadows where the voice had come from. He stiffened when he felt a presence behind him and a sultry voice whispered in his ear.</p><p>“You should answer the question Detective Inspector Lestrade”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningYUKY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningYUKY/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my friend that loves AU's today is her birthday and I hope she enjoys this story a much as I enjoyed writing it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIFE!!!! <3
> 
> To English readers: I'm Italian, forgive any mistakes, this is unbetaed

A man was walking down the road. It was dark and no one was around. No cars running at high speed, no people chatting with their walking companions, not even a bird in the sky. Just the lonely man.

He was tall, his long legs moving fast and carrying him to his unknown destination. He was dressed well. A pristine suit hugged his thin form and the umbrella he held in his fist tapped lightly near him, the only noise in the silent night.

The darkness fell around him like a cloak, the man clearly at ease in the dim light of the stars. He walked past the silent warehouses that surrounded him, abandoned. He stopped in front of one of them and opened the door.

He entered the building in silence, no lights were on, he seemed to know exactly where he needed to go. He kept walking until he saw the room he was looking for. There was nothing inside except for a wooden chair sitting lonely in the middle of the room. The man stopped near it and closed his eyes.

Light flooded the center of the room, focusing on the chair. The man blinked to adjust to the change but seemed to be utterly unconcerned by it. Sound of tires came from behind him.

As if on cue, the man walked away from the chair and hid in the shadows that were around it.

A black car stopped by the light. The posterior door opened and a woman climbed out. She was typing on a mobile phone but stopped a second to look at the man. When he nodded, she moved from the door and another man got out.

The newcomer was slightly shorter than the first one. His suit was dirty, rumpled. Nothing like the three piece suit the first man was wearing. His tie was almost undone and the crumpled white shirt wasn’t tucked in the waistband of his trousers anymore. His silver hair was standing in messy strands on his head, like he had passed his hands through it again and again.

The first man thought slightly self-consciously at his own thinning ginger hair and frowned, the only show that he was nervous to meet this man. No matter, no one had seen him, he regained his composure and waited for the man to be sitting on the chair and the woman to get in the car again before he announced his presence.

“What kind of relationship do you have with Sherlock Holmes?”

The silver haired man jumped from the chair and stood in a defensive pose looking at the shadows where the voice had come from. He stiffened when he felt a presence behind him and a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

“You should answer the question Detective Inspector Lestrade”

Without turning, the policeman answered cautiously. “My answer depends on who’s asking”

He could feel the moment the man stepped again into the shadows and turned around to try and see him again.

“I’m tired of this games. I’m a Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard and could have you arrested for kidnapping sir”

A chuckle came from the shadows and a the ginger followed with a smug grin on his face. “You can do nothing against me”

“Says who?” Asked the policeman crossing his arms and looking as defiantly as possible. The man was very handsome and he followed the line of his outstanding nose to a pair of thin lips that hadn’t stopped smirking. The DI felt the urge to wipe that smirk from his face in a very inappropriate way.

Something in the man with the umbrella with that posh three piece suit told him he was dangerous but he had always been attracted to dangerous people. If that was not the case he wouldn’t be working with Sherlock Holmes.

That made him reassess the man in front of him. It looked like the man was deducing him and there was only one person who could do that. He relaxed visibly and sat on the chair crossing his legs.

“Mycroft Holmes then” he said out loud “Sherlock told me about you”

The man, Mycroft, was impressed, not many had recognized him so quickly, this Detective was something.

“Only despicable things I presume”

“He did say you were a fat, posh bastard that liked to put his nose in other people’s business and commands all the British Government from his study. I must say I agree on that description only partially”

“Really?”

The DI got up and slowly walked towards the politician.

“I do agree on the fact you like to put your nose in other people business as I suppose you took me here to try and bribe me into telling you things about your brother’s life without his knowledge. I also agree that you look posh in that three piece suit and from what you said you could very possibly be the British Government in person…” now he was in front of Mycroft so he stopped before ending in a flirtatious way “But if your brother thinks you are fat… then he needs glasses”

The politician was taken aback. Lestrade was really flirting with him? Was he trying to obtain something? Did he know he could kill him then and there and no one would even know? Could he actually be interested in him?

“I can practically see those cogs working in your head. I don’t want anything from you… well, maybe something” he grinned looking down the politician’s body.

Mycroft could almost feel on his skin the heated gaze of the policeman on his body and desire begun to cloud his mind. “You do not know what you are getting yourself into” his eyes fell to the jugular of the man in front of him and he unconsciously licked his lips.

“You know… Sherlock also told me something much more interesting than any of this”

“And what would that be?”

“That you both are vampires” he whispered looking at Mycroft eyes.

“And you still wish to seduce me and work with my brother?”

Lestrade smirked and closed the gap between their lips in a chaste kiss. “What do you think?”

Strong hands circled his waist at those words and the smile on the vampire’s lips was definitely a predator’s one. He licked his lips again and, this time, he could see fangs in the man’s mouth. A shiver run down the politician’s back and he just knew that they were made for each other.

It was like, love at first sight. Maybe it was some vampire power, but the DI didn’t care much at that point. “Mine or yours?”

The vampire smirked. “Mine” and gestured to the waiting car. The policeman followed inside and was surprised not to find the woman that had accompanied him there. The car just started towards their destination without further prompting.

Lestrade was feeling adventurous, he wanted to know how those fangs felt under his tongue and was wondering about coffins and such other things that he thought about when thinking about vampires.

“I do feel like you have questions Detective Inspector”

“Call me Greg”

“Then you can call me Mycroft if you wish”

“Mycroft… I was thinking about what would it feel like to kiss you properly among other things like… do onions affect you?”

“They do make it a bit uncomfortable to kiss but they do not affect me in other ways” he grinned “Nor do crucifixes or holy water I must add. Although I have found interesting the use of silver chains in bed sometimes”

The image in his mind was one of Mycroft creamy body sprawled on a bed with silver chains tying him up to the bedposts. His trousers were getting to be a bit tight.

“I’m looking forward to it” Greg bit his lip thinking about the next question and could see Mycroft follow the movement with his dark gaze.

“Ask…”

“Will… will I change into a vampire if you bite me?”

Mycroft lifted his eyebrows, it was not the question he was expecting.

“Don’t you want to know if I kill people to feed?”

“I just supposed that you use donators blood like your brother… yes, I do know that he does kill sometimes to get high but he promised to stop and he only ever killed drug dealers and the sort”

The vampire was again surprised by the man in front of him. He didn’t question what he had said.

“You will change only if you drink my blood while I drink yours”

Greg looked at him and smiled. “So… it’s safe for you to feed on me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well… I have been told is a very interesting experience”

Mycroft closed his eyes. “You should not tempt me in such a way Gregory”

The DI was going to reply when the car stopped in front of a mansion. It had lots of windows and it did look posh. Mycroft was already out of the car and holding his door open for him. “Join me?”

The two men crossed the garden and stopped in front of the door for Mycroft to open it.

As soon as they were inside, Greg found himself pushed against the wall and kissed passionately, he did finally feel the fangs biting down on his lower lip, they stung a bit but he couldn’t feel the heady tang of blood yet. He moaned in the kiss letting the vampire explore his mouth and use his hands to disrobe him. The umbrella was left aside as did both their jackets and coats.

Greg attacked the waistcoat and fumbled with the pocket watch trying not to separate from the kiss. He tugged at the chain when he couldn’t take it off and Mycroft chuckled into the kiss and removed it himself before taking the waistcoat off. He grabbed his partner’s waist and lifted him up from the floor before running towards the stairs and his bedroom.

He didn’t waist anymore time and threw him on the bed divesting him of the last items of clothes leaving them both in their underwear. Kissing was extremely exciting with this man. The two of them kept kissing for a while, their hips pushing against each other making them both gasp.

Mycroft licked his partner’s pulse point and sucked an hickey on the enticing flesh. Greg was moaning and trashing on the bed trying to get something more.

“Please”

“What do you want?” asked the vampire.

“Anything… more… please… I need…” the DI was incoherently trusting his hips forward trying to get some friction on his aching erection still trapped in his pants.

The vampire chuckled and pushed himself down the policeman’s body until he found himself facing the impressing erection in his pants. He kissed it over the pants before slipping them off and tacking him in his mouth.

He was delicious, his salty precome flooding his mouth as much as the taste of his tongue would have done but without satiating him. His own desire was pushing against his own pants and he rutted against the mattress while sucking on his turgid flesh.

Greg trusted his hips up into his throat and used his last mind to mutter. “Up! Want you… hips up…”

The vampire understood the plea and lifted his hips from the mattress to  divest himself from his pants and pushing his hips up to hover over his partner’s face so he could exchange the favor.

It was difficult not to trust into the Detective’s mouth when he eagerly begun to suck on his cock with vigor. He could feel the blood pooling in the erection in his own mouth while he trusted slowly in his partner’s mouth and throat.

They were both moaning obscenely around each other’s erections. The rush of the blood in the femoral artery was calling Mycroft, telling him to mark his man, suck his blood, make him part of himself. It had been a long while since he had been able to feed from a willing participant.

Greg spitted his erection for a second to shout. “Do it!” before going back to sucking him off.

Mycroft growled and left the erection to bite down in his thigh. The rush of blood into his mouth was ecstasy for him and he came without further prompt into Greg’s waiting mouth.

Still sucking, he used his hand to take his partner to completion with him. The feeling of blood loss plus those hands on his erection and the taste of Mycroft in his mouth, took Greg over the edge with a shout.

Both man lay panting on the bed afterwards, Mycroft licking at the puncture marks and nuzzling his nose there without minding the mess between them.

“You okay?” he asked still nuzzling him to absorb and memorize his smell and taste.

Greg just hummed, still floating in the afterglow of his orgasm. Mycroft decided that he didn’t want to stay away from his new partner for too long so he grabbed his discarded pants to clean them off before turning and kissing his DI.

The taste of blood and semen mixed in their mouths making them moan in the lazy kiss. Greg didn’t want to open his eyes, he was too tired. He caressed Mycroft’s flanks and smiled. “Not fat”

Mycroft chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the crook of his partner’s neck. “Sleep Gregory, we have time”

And they did. They had eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
